Singularity/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag Info: While the heroes were busy saving the children of Ordon Village, it appears that some mysterious force has destroyed the town! Upon their return, the heroes are also snatched away to an alternate dimension. The heroes must be careful to save both themselves and the children they rescued in THOA RP. RP Characters: Nin (Ftag) King Dedede (Ftag) Aiyana (Edme) Edme (Edme) Link (Icy) Captain Falcon (Forge) En Route to Ordon Village: King Dedede looked ahead, and could not believe what he saw. The spot where Ordon Village had once stood was now deserted. He had just registered this when a wormhole opened above the heroes and sucked them in. Ftaghn Talk 20:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana skipped along, when she saw the empty area. She noticed the wormhole, and frowned. She felt it's suction, and tried to stay on the ground, but was sucked in. Edme had been following Aiyana, and noticed the wormhole before her. ☆Edme☆ 03:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The wormhole sucked the heroes in. The interior of the wormhole appeared to be solid gorund, and King Dedede cautiously stepped out. Ftaghn Talk 12:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Link followed. 13:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "WHERE'S MY SHIP!" shouted Captain Falcon. " AND WHERE'S THE VILLAGE?!" he cried. He was amazed. How can anything just suddenly dissapear? That is what he thought. He was searching for his team mates, whom he had found the missing children with and saw the wormhole and jumped in. "Luigi....Dedede......Link? Where are you?!" he shouted, while traveling through the wormhole.He wondered where Luigi was. He had seen the plumber following Dedede and Link.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana and Edme followed King Dedede. ☆Edme☆ 20:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede trekked through the blackness but did not appear to be getting anywhere. Suddenly, he heard Nin's voice. "Heroes, I have dire news. You have been sucked into a parallel reality where nothing-and I mean nothing, heroes- is as it seems. Take heed." As the sentence finished the heroes noticed that they stood not in nothingness but in a field. Ftaghn Talk 22:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana looked at the field, but then looked back at Nin. "Parallel reality? Does that mean there will be another one of me?" ☆Edme☆ 23:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe. I cannot say; this realm is out of my jurisdiction. If you wish to escape, you need to figure it out on your own. I will be trapped here as long as you are... I do not lie." With that Nin vanished, but the heroes could sense that he was still there. King Dedede ran foward, but fell into a hole. It had always been there... or had it? Ftaghn Talk 12:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Edme ran towards the hole. "Are you okay?" ☆Edme☆ 17:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede got out of the hole, which appeared to be some kind of creature. It made a hihg-pitched noise and turned into a sheep. King Dedede took a step back, unnerved. The sheep spoke. "Son, you is in a whole mess o' trouble. I'm your lawyer." King Dedede looked incredulous. Ftaghn Talk 22:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Link had no idea what to make of any of this. 23:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The sheep said, "You, sonny boy? You in charge round here?" He looked at Link. Ftaghn Talk 12:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) "Um, quite honestly, sir, I have no idea," 13:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) "Well, one thing's for sure. You're in trouble, and what do you need for that? A lawyer!" THe sheep turned and began walking. "Follow me, the courthouse is just down the way." Ftaghn Talk 18:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana blinked and followed. She whispered to Edme, "What's happening?" ☆Edme☆ 20:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon had been there all the time. He was listening in. " I'm confused." He announced. " If this is a parallel world, then isn't everything supposed to be the opposite?"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Ah, look. We're here!" The group entered the building. Where the judge would usually sit was- Fasrek! Ftaghn Talk 16:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Is that who I think it is?" Aiyana asked. ☆Edme☆ 20:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay